Akio Fujioka
Akio Fujioka is a genetic scientist who had worked on the Galactic Mew project. He is the ‘commander’ of the Galaxy Mew Team, guiding them through their missions on Earth. Origin Akio was born and raised in Yokohama, Japan. As a child, he was very carefree and calm. He enjoyed riding his bike and playing with his dog. His mother was kind to him, and she took great care of him. Akio's father, however, was a very rough man. He worked very hard and was seldom around. He always reprimanded his son for not being stronger. Luckily, Akio was able to ignore him and go on with life in his own way. As he got older, he took an interest in the work of science and medicine. He was never physically able growing up, being very thin and timid. He never was teased or bullied, but he always found himself in the wrong places or in situations that he never meant to enter. As a result, he would always end up in fist fights, and his nose had even been fractured in one incident, resulting in him needing surgery. When Akio was in High School, made up his mind to go into the medical field. He had dated several girls and made a few friends, but for the most part, he kept himself busy. As soon as he graduated, he left his home behind and went abroad to study in an American university. Akio had attempted to go for a Doctorate of Medicine so that he could become a Physician, but shortly switched his field to Genetic studies after failing to do so. He went back home to do this, and shortly after receiving his degree years later, he received a basic job in a laboratory. Akio did his work well, but he lost all sociability being pent up with his work. Eventually, Akio noticed that strange creatures were beginning to pop up in various parts of the world. People began to panic, and it was clear that it was a threat. Akio decided to create a plan to fight against these creatures. He proposed his idea of creating five biological mew weapons to fight against them. He was given permission to begin, and Akio did his best to work as quickly as possible. Various world leaders came together and decided to build these colonies that could house plenty of people so that they may survive in space, since the monsters were beginning to increase in number. The colonies were built as quickly as possible, so not everything was perfected or thought out. At the moment, it was purely a last resort of survival. However, it soon became clear that the colonies would be the only way to protect the human race, as the creatures increased in number more and more each day. Akio was made aware of this, as well as a few select people who would be reserved places on these colonies. He tried his best to complete his research and his Mew project, but when the time came for the ships to board, he had to leave his work behind to rush. He was broken with the realization that he had failed, but he decided to try again from scratch. He was granted permission by the colony captain and placed in a sect to work on his Galactic Mew Project again. It was there that he met a young Danish scientist, Alexander Knudsen, who would ultimately help Akio get off of his feet and be more lively. Four years passed, and the colonies had new technology and advances in science that helped make life on the colonies more convenient. Akio and Alexander had worked closely together in those four years. After that time, Akio finally completed the Galactic Mew Project after plenty of pain and having to ask for extension after extension. With the project being finalized, he was ready to test it out. Akio eventually became the commander of the entire operation, keeping watch over the Galaxy Mew team and guiding them. Personality Akio has always been an easygoing young man for the time he pent himself up in his work and became stressed. He is kind, thoughtful and always willing to care for his own. Akio has learned to be very tolerant of others and can handle anything from people barking at him to being much too timid around him. He acts as a sort of father to his Galaxy Mew team, always taking great care to keep them safe and healthy. While Akio still gets pent up in his work and becomes stressed at times, having friends around him to distract him helps him keep his calm, gentle nature. Akio is prone to anxiety and worry, especially when it comes to the safety of his team and his work. Relationship with team Niji- Akio respects Niji greatly. He admires her strength and determination, and he finds that he truly cares for her in a way more so than just a friend. He likes to hang around with her, make silly jokes with her and lets Niji help him with his work when she comes to offer help. It is implied that the two are romantically interested. Hikari- Akio is always there for Hikari as a father is for his child, much like Niji acts like a mother to her. He takes care of her and likes to make sure she's safe and sound. He is proud of her quite a lot of the time and enjoys the time that he gets to spend with her sometimes. Chrysalis- Akio sees Chrysalis as someone who has a bit of an attitude. While he can understand that it's her nature, he sometimes wants to make sure she plays fair with the other mews. He does admire her for being strong and thinking quickly in tricky situations. While he sometimes has to look after her, he is actually quite pleased that she knows how to correct herself and follow his direction well. Hotaru- Akio treats Hotaru much like Hikari in the fact that he shelters her like a father. However, she is the only one that he ever has to reprimand or set aside to lecture. He feels that he has to keep up with her most times to keep her at a trouble, and finds that she can be quite a handful. However, Akio believes that she's a very sweet girl and that she's as important as any of the other Mews. Nexus- Akio enjoys Nexus' company. He always lets her help him with his work and they work pretty closely together as Akio had with Alexander. Akio is utterly fascinated by Nexus' world and race, and he will often want to know more about it. He treats Nexus with respect and always considers her to be as adult as he. The two get along very well together, and they are very close friends. Extra Information Full Name- Akio Fujioka Nationality- Japanese Age Colony- 21 Age Current- 25 First Chapter Appearance: "The First of Many" Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Males